NEED
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: Astley goes to take Zara out as she is feeling lonely when Betty leaves her home alone. However, when he gets there, he finds something un-expected. Rated M for Smut. One-shot. / "It's just that I want you...the true you."


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Carrie Jones

Rated MA for smut

 **Astley POV**

I have come up to my beautiful Queen's room, thinking of maybe taking her out to a nice dinner as I know her Grandmother is out and she's feeling a little lonely. However, I didn't expect her to be only clad in a fluffy light blue towel with her long, dark hair dripping down her pale back.

I've stopped outside her window. I can't just leave, she's probably only a second away from sensing me if she hasn't already. I guess I could knock on the door...but then my instincts get the better of me and I open her window and slip through before striding over to her, as if I am no longer in control of my body. My hands grab onto her waist and pull her up against my body and into the growing erection I have. She gasps in surprise but I can see the lust that had begun coming of her in waves as soon as I touched her. My resolve slipped even more, and I wasn't sure if I had much left, if any. I wanted her, no, I NEEDED her.

I slammed her body against the closest wall and my hands grabbed and explored any piece of flesh they could, pulling and tugging at her hair, and making her moan and writher against me before removing her towel and exposing the pale body of MY queen. I groaned, kissed her more passionately and lust filled than I ever had before grabbing her right breast in by hand, with the other hand grabbing her firm behind and lifting her up, closer to me. Oh, how I wished I could get closer.

"Astley," she sighs, lifting her head and exposing her neck to me. I run my nose along the graceful curves of her neck, savouring in the trust she put in me with that small gesture...no, it was more than that. It was permission...no, her submission.

I pulled her hair tighter and wrapped it around my hand, before sucking deeply on her pulse point. Though, I have to remember to be softer with my queen, knowing she is no longer fully one of us.

I ran my hands over her pale body before lifting her up and carrying her over to the small bed. I lay my body on top of hers, before realising I'm still dressed. I half-smile and place my tongue at the top of her ear before trailing it down her neck, circling around both her budded nipples, down her navel, dipping my tongue in her belly button before sinking further down. I then make a sharper turn to her right hip, ignoring her centre which is already dripping with her arousal, and finishing at her big toe. I slip my tongue back in my mouth, savouring her taste, and stand up. My hands then reach up and begin to unbutton my shirt. My queen props herself on her elbows and watches me with her eyes half-lidded. I feel myself get stiffer, needing to feel her centre. I have no qualms about her seeing my body, as I have already memorised hers. With my heightened sense of smell I could also tell she enjoyed the sight of my body. And, when I'm finally undressed, I go to work my way back up her body.

"Wait."

It takes a second for her voice to reach me...she wanted me to stop? But...

"No, no! Its not that," she says as she and crawls across her bed to me and turns my head to face her, as I had dropped my gaze to the bead spread crumpled at the foot of the bed. "It's just that I want you...the true you."

I looked at her stumped. What on earth? What did – it clicked.

"A-a-re you sure?"

She nods and kissed me passionately and then, to my upmost shock, runs her nails down my back, probably leaving angry red lines. My body responded violently with that action and I had to clench my hands tightly before I slammed her down on the bed and fucked her.

My body knew what she wanted. Without evening having to click my jaw my skin turned ice blue, my nails and teeth sharpened and my eyes changed. The last bit of control I had vanished and I threw her body back down on the bed, my hands seeking every little inch of skin. Until they got to the heat of her core.

She moaned and I began by pushing one of my fingers deep in her heat, before adding another, and other. Her nails continue running down my now tougher skin, each time getting harder and faster. She seemed to enjoy the length of the fingers and nails in her heat.

I wanted her to have her turn just in case I couldn't last long once I felt her on my length, but my body wouldn't allow it. I needed her, and I needed her now. My length pushed past her boundaries and all the way into her body after I had quickly removed my fingers. She shrieked a little in pain, but I couldn't ask my body to slow down or stop. My body rocked against hers and my hands continued to roam over her body, but I found I couldn't get deep enough. I flipped her body over before raising her hips and entering her again roughly, a servant to my needs.

She cries out at the quick movement before leaning forward to latch onto the headboard of the bed. Her body quakes as she whimpers and moans, sometimes screaming out my name as I plunge into her again and again.

Her body clenches and I quickly follow in my release. I move our bodies to lie by each others, her hair framing her sweaty face which rests on my chest. Magic then begins to grow between us, strengthening the bond between King and Queen, before we both fall into darkness.

The last feeling I have is of absolute love and an over whelming sense of belonging, knowing that I'll happily spend the rest of my life in her, my beautiful queen's, arms.


End file.
